Into the Wild
by Tails for Fairys
Summary: x776 - children and young people stolen in raids, including 10 from the Heartfilia's x783 - Jude Heartfilia discovers they're all slaves or workers in Izantec or 'The Wild Lands' x784 - Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus receive request to save the stolen ones. Will they finish the job and get the reward? Or will they fall to the clutches of The Wild Lands? NaLu
1. Being stolen

**So Lady Red is at it again! This is a story called Into the Wild. Every chapter will be in one point of view (P.O.V) and that's all. It will be told at the top of the chapter in this little black bit whose point of view it will be in. I hope you guys enjoy this! This chapter will be in the P.O.V of nobody! Example of this being me.**

* * *

In the year x776 bandits came to Fiore, they took children and pulled families apart. Many people who lost loved ones were devastated by the fact that the Magic Council did nothing at all to protect the children, or try and find out who took them. One family that was hit hard was the Heartfilia family, the reason for this being that ten children were taken in these raids. Even though only one of those was a Heartfilia, the other nine were the children of loyal servants. The day went something like this;

In the early afternoon on the Heartfilia estate the only daughter and heir to the family walked down the corridor to the front doors of the main house, when she got there she shrugged on a pretty pink coat that buttoned with three silver muffin top buttons, made of metal so a person could see the family crest stamped in the metal, and standing proud in even the lowest of lighting conditions, on the murkiest of days.

Lucy in her nine year old self was skipping along a stone path after the nine servant children she was friends with, the youngest was Kelly Kenna who was seven and the oldest was Sean Jonathon who was thirteen. The rest were all dotted around in the middle at various points. The ponytails on either side of Lucy's head swung side to side as she walked with a little doll in her hands, it had blond hair and wore a green dress and sometimes Lucy could shout with confidence that it winked at her with its bright blue eyes. The group were on the stone path that the family used to transport food and clothes on. It was well build and there were many twists and turns that were great for playing hide-and-seek on.

As Lucy turned a corner that was hidden far from the immediate estate grounds and crossed a trading route on it's way to the ocean, she dropped her doll as her childish grip on it loosened as she saw men dragging her friends, gagged, further down the track. As Lucy stood there she had thought that because they were so silent they were planning to jump out at her, like they had done many times to each other before that point. She shook in anger because of the many stories she had heard of weird men, she screamed and stomped over to a short man with one wooden leg, and another real and started to pound on his real one. "Let them go!" She started to cry looking at her friends shake their heads at her in a frantic manner, and at Kelly who was shivering in fear at the man with the one wooden leg.

She sank to the ground and started to cry harder, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes as hard as she could manage while she quaked in fear. A tall man with unruly red wire hair wearing a long coat buttoned like Lucy's little pink one, except there was no crest on the silver buttons, he wore plain black trousers and a cream shirt under a navy blue waist coat, in his hand he held a cane that tapped on the ground every few seconds as he walked slowly up behind Lucy and poked her delicately in the back with his cane. He smiled down at her, "Oh such a pretty girl," He walked in front of her and held a silk handkerchief between a gloved forefinger and thumb. "Please, do not cry." Lucy took the handkerchief from him, but because her eyes were blurred from the pressure she had put on them and the tears it took her a few tries to get it.

"Thank you very much, Mister." She dabbed at her tears gently, not wanting to ruin the pretty silk handkerchief. When she offered it back to the man she found that he was conversing with the men who were holding her friends captive, she felt a cold breeze slip through her coat and she found that it had been unbuttoned somehow. She stood back up and walked cautiously over to the men who were starting to drag the nine away, kicking and shouting their best into the gags. "Excuse me Mister," He turned to look at her as she held the handkerchief up to him. "Do you want this? And do you know what thy're doing to my friends?"

The red haired man laughed in an oddly haughty way as he gripped the rim of his hat to stop it from falling as he looked down at her still red face, "My name is Lord James, and I know exactly what they're doing to your friends," he leaned down closer to her and plucked the handkerchief from her hand, "they're doing exactly what I told them to!" Lucy screamed but he curled his hand gracefully around her chin, squeezing her lips into an odd shape to stop her from doing so. "Now, now my dear; that will never do." He kissed her cheek then tossed her over to the pile of men. "Load 'em all up!" His accents had become rough all of a sudden, and he spat on the ground. "Hurry up wich ya, we have to be there in a day."

He walked away and regained his posture before getting into a carriage and being whisked away, leaving Lucy alone on the ground while her friends got carted into a large brown cell atop of wheels, that had bars on the doors and windows. The one legged man hobbled slowly over to her and picked her up, "'Ere we be goins now, littl' missus. "You be goin' as well, you is." He chuckled to himself, then he chucked her into the cell where there were other children who had been bundled into dirty rags that were stretched at the seams, despite the young age.

Lucy took the crumbled strips of cloth out of her friends mouths, then tried to get the metal cuffs off the other children's legs, but the metal was clamped on tightly. She sat back against the door gripping her muddy coat close to herself as tears slipped down her face once more. "It'll be alright Lucy," Maria reached out and brushed a blonde thread of hair behind Lucy's ear, then the same to her own equally blonde hair. "As long as we have each other, we'll find a way through."

Rowen nodded his head before clamping it between his knees after closing his eyes, just a blonde bob between his purple trousers. Conrad who was sitting beside the younger boy lay his brown headed mess of hair down on Rowen's back. Micky licked his lips, "They're right, surprisingly. I'm sure we can survive through whatever they throw at us." He whistled then grunted when Philip forcefully ran his hand through Micky's red hair. "Do you mind?"

Philip stuck out his lower lip, then shrugged. Malory moaned and when her head dropped forward draping her legs with a brown curtain of hair they looked at her, "You mightn't care Phil, but I do."

Lucy chuckled at her friends, "I wonder what time it is..." She pondered aloud to herself, because she was getting a little tired.

Kelly yawned which set off a chain around the dingy cell, then she scrunched up her nose, "I dunno," she made a slight squealing noise as she wriggled around. "But I'm _sleepy!_" She yawned again then fell asleep, seemingly over the fact that they had been kidnapped and put in a prison cell with rags in their mouths, chains on their feet and bound for a boat to never see their families again.

Micky let out a sigh, "We sleep then." For nine years old, the boy was oddly intellectual. He rubbed his eyes and started to whine, "But it's so cold! And I'm hungry!" Maria cuddled up on his arm and started to snore. "AGH! What's she at? Why's she sleeping on me?" Everyone else in the cell was either asleep or sleepily laughing at him. "GET HER OFF OF ME!" But in saying he is a smart nine year old, the child genius; the part that should be focused on is the _child,_ and _not_ the genius. He still had things to learn, life was one things. Theories were another.


	2. Where they are

**In this pretend that Sabertooth is the same age as Fairy Tail, no Tenrojima island!**

**Second chapter is the point of view of... Dun dun dun... Mr Jude Heartfilia.**

* * *

In the year x776 bandits came to Fiore, they took our children and pulled many other families apart as well. Many of the people who also lost loved ones were devastated by the fact that the Magic Council did nothing at all to protect our children, or try and find out who took them. My family was hit hard, the Heartfilia family, the reason for this being that we lost ten children in those raids. Even though only one of those my darling Lucy, the other nine were the children of loyal servants that were and still are close friends. On that day Lucy skipped out our front door holding her doll and buttoning her pink coat, she had gone to the servants quarters and gathered the other nine children on the estate to go play with her on the stone paths and on the mountain.

They were never gone for too long, only until about five to six in the afternoon, I had been in my study reading the paper, all of it was about the raids that were happening all over Fiore. I realize now I was never the ideal father to Lucy, but I was confident in the regard I did not for a second think that the raiders would ever pass by here, nor would they take my darling Lucy or little Kelly, the devil twins Maria and Rowen, moronic Sean, bookworm Micky, bubbly Philip, silent Malory, tiny Conrad _and_ fiery Jackalin. I had just been sitting there, not expecting any news when Spetto burst into the room crying, she had blubbered nonsense for a minute before Aed came in with tears streaming down his face. "'Teh took 'um, 'ta raidr's took our lil' 'uns. Each an everyone of 'um."

I stood up quickly, which knocked a lot of things off my desk, "Are you sure, is it a positive?" Spetto lifted up a little bundle, which I had to look at closely to realize that it was the doll Lucy always carried with her. "I... No." I had sat down in my chair again and looked out the window. I had let the servants have a month or two off before coming back to work, even then I think it was all in the forefront of their minds so I did not push them to hard for work. When Layla came home she was devastated, she locked herself in her room and became sick very quickly.

The year after my wife Layla had died, I still do not know why she had died, but it was a week before the Dragons disappeared on the 7th of July in x777, she died on the 1st of July. In the year x783, nearly seven years to the day when the raids had taken place I uncovered information about them, and the raids that had taken place those years ago. A traveler had stumbled onto the grounds and had told me he came from Izantec, I knew of the place: it was a newly colonized country to the far east of Fiore, run by a man called Lord James, no surname, he was apparently some type of Mage, and very strong. When I mentioned this to the man he said that James was a Warlord, not a Mage. He explained this term to me, "A Warlord," he said, "Is a higher class of Magician. A human with the ability to control anything he or she likes, their power will, unlike a Mages, never run out. They could fight for days on end and never get fatigued."

When I asked him how he had gotten there and back he told me he was taken in the raids of x776, to help train the younger people that would populate the country and make it grand. When I inquired had he ever seen the ten children he said that he though he had trained them, and that they were the best he had come across and that most of them adjusted to the new life, although they had strange powers. He told me Lucy was an amazing Celestial Mage, but that she does well by hiding it from James and his men. I was shocked when I read up about what he told me of the rest of them were a species called Pixies. I was also pleased that they were doing for well for themselves, and the stranger had so much praise for them.

When he left, I continued in my research of the subject for the rest of that year and a little of the year after, I found out that Pixies were a mixture of Dryads, who control the land, and Nymphs, who control the water. When I looked into it it appears that each Nymph has a different area concerning water they can control, and they same with Dryads, each one controls a different aspect of land. One book informed me that as well as being either a Dryad or Nymph, each Pixie had one other unique power. It also told me that they were creatures lost to the mists of time thousands of years ago, before the Gods came to Earthland, or even magic did.

I became fascinated by the powers, I wondered how it could be possible that they unlocked these powers, that should have been lost. The man, named Aaio, left us a month after he arrived. He told me that he had escaped on a merchant ship that was delivering goods to Izantec, things such as silks and spices from the western shore of Fiore. He had then hiked across the country on Fiore's eastern border. I spent a lot of that year collecting any and all the information I needed to get the children back to me, people back to everyone. I discovered they were in the major town of Izantec, Jamestown, it was where the king, Lord James, lived. Everyone who was taken was separated around the country to populate it, in the south there were no colonies, only groups of Natives that lived in the forest and near the coast. I also was shocked to find that they were very basic in the way of living, there was no lacrama and people bartered and traded instead of using money, there was money, but not many used it.

I was unable to get any information on them individually but I found that all of them were in Jamestown, which was two miles inland, the north of town was all forest and the grounds used for hunting. The east and south east were all grass plains where horses and other animals like chickens and cows were caught wild and brought to town to train and be used. The west was mountain and the south was either grass plains or the roads that lead to the water, a main road in and out of the city that could lead to anywhere.

So on the day of the 18th of June in x784, almost a year since I had started to research and began to have hope for the sake of the children and that of many other families, I sent out requests to guilds, it had to be posted through the Magic Council because it was a multi-guild request involving Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. I hoped that they would come to my aid, the reward was a billion jewels between them all. The Council approved of the requests quickly after they found out about the people in Izantec were actually those taken in the raids of x776, they expressed their hope that they were all safe and that the guilds would cooperate. I had laughed at this and said I doubted that Sabertooth would, so they sent a notice with the request saying they had to accept or their guild would be disbanded and each of them individually would have their power erased from them.

I was... Happy when they did this, it made me feel safer knowing they would all come and help me, but I could not help but worry at what Aaio had said.

_"Be careful Jude," The short old man with hazel eyes had said, "All of the people in Izantec are _happy_ with their lives there," He shouldered his bag and started to hobble away, "Even the girls who are called to the bed chambers every once in a while."_

He had implied that Lord James was using some of the girls as sex slaves, I panicked at the though of this happening to our girls. But how could any of them be happy about that?


	3. Requests

**This chapter is in the P.O.V of nobody because I'll be skipping from guild to guild and I don't know, I just don't feel like writing in four points of view for one chapter. To much hassle.**

* * *

The Council sent the requests to the guilds, as well as the note for Sabertooth saying that they would be shut down if they refused. In the Council room at the Magic Counsel headquarters, the bunch stood on on magic circles. "Do you think," a short old man began, "we made the right choice?"

A young woman across from him laughed, "Why of course we did!" She smiled to herself in the darkness, "We will get more information and will finally be able to put the raids behind us."

_**With Lamia Scale**_

Ooba called Jura, Lyon, Cheria, Sherry, Toby and Yuka into her office, "I have chosen you six to answer a multi-guild request straight from the Magic Counsel itself." She passed the sheet over to them, "It involves us and three other guilds although I am not sure who they are."

Jura nodded his head, "Should I presume one of them will possibly be Fairy Tail?"

Lyon smiled at the thought of a mission with Juvia. "Most likely, they are usually called for serious things." He started to mumble things about Juvia.

Sherry looked panicked. "Lyon stop it!" She hugged him, "Love me!"

Cheria looked over the request sheet with Yuka and Toby, "A billion jewel reward split four ways...?" She held up her fingers and used them to count. "That's 250 million jewels for the guild..."

Yuka rubbed his forehead, "That's quite a lot... What is the job Ooba?"

Toby gave a doggish laugh. "It says we have to go to Jude Heartfilia to find out..." He frowned, "Isn't that the rich dude who owns the railways?"

Ooba nodded and her finger started to spin, "I'll spin you all if you don't agree to it!" She cupped her face then swayed side to side as the six in front of her paled, even the mighty Jura, "I'll be coming on the job with you." She stopped and opened her eyes. "Seeing as it's a Counsel job." The group in front of her nodded their heads. "Good, now I'd like you to go pack. We have to arrive there in three days." She spun her finger menacingly at them.

_**With Blue Pegasus**_

Master Bob called Ichiya and his team into the office where Jenny was waiting, "I received a multi-guild request from the Counsel today." He held up the sheet. "We leave in three days, I have chosen you five to join me on the job." His face darkened as he set the request down. "The reward is a billion jewels split between the four guilds participating."

Ichiya put a hand on his chest and stood on on tiptoe, a golden aura being emmited from his chest. "It is a dangerous and daring parfum I smell!"

Eve bubbled with excitement, "Do you think Fairy Tail will take part?"

Hibiki nodded, "They always do things like this."

Ren smiled to himself, "This is my chance to win over Sherry!"

Jenny was thinking about profit, profit and clothes. "250 million jewels for us. 30 million for the guild and 30 million each..." Her eyes lit up in hearts. "Think of all the clothes I could buy! I'm in!"

Master Bob cupped his face and smiled. "All those cute Fairy Tail boys! And the other guild too!" He calmed down, "But be sure to pack a lot, we don't know how long we will be away for." His face darkened. "And don't mess this up." He snarled as he walked through the door.

_**With Fairy Tail**_

Makarov jumped onto the railing and shouter, "Oy brats!" As soon as they stopped talking and arguing. "I've received a multi-guild request from the Counsel that will give us 250 million jewels if we complete it!" The guild started to whisper between themselves. "I don't know how long it will take, or what we will have to do, but we have to leave tonight to get to the Heartfilia estate."

Laxus chuckled, "What do they want us to do, find a book in the library? Map the landscape?"

Makarov pointed at Laxus, "You will take part, as will the Raijinshuu. As punishment for making fun of the request." The three behind Laxus paled then Freed jumped up and down then glomped Laxus.

Natsu and Gray stood up and shouted together, "If he goes, then I'm going too!" Happy appeared behind them and flew up punching the air with one hand.

Gajeel and Juvia's heads snapped up and glared at Makarov. "If Gray/Natsu goes then I/Juvia goes too!" Pantherlily raised his paw on the table beside Gajeel.

Erza stood up, "I will go as well, to keep them out of trouble."

Mirajane stood with her brother and sister, "I think we should go as well."

Wendy put her hand in the air, "If it isn't to much trouble I'll... I'll go as well!" Carla stood beside her. "Carla too!"

Makarov nodded, "I shall inform the Counsel that Natsu, Gray, Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, Laxus, the Raijinshuu, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna and Elfman are going on the job, as well as myself." He grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm going as well."

_**With Sabertooth**_

Master Jiemma stormed into the main guild room where his underlings were sitting, it was quiet as usual. "Listen to this!" He held up a note and started to read from it "'We as the Counsel demand that you take on this request as it is extremely important to all of Fiore, if you refuse to accept we will disband Sabertooth and strip you all of you magical abilities.' The cheek of the Magic Counsel, we have to take on this request." He started to radiate magic energy then he shouted, "Sting! Rouge! Rufus! Orga! Minerva! Dobengal! You will join me on this job!" He walked to the door, "Have your bag ready by tonight and meet me at the train station. Oh and it's a multi-guild request."

When he left Lector picked up the request sheet, "It doesn't say what it's about. We have to take on a job and we don't know what it entails?" Lector flew up onto the counter, "But that's madness!"

Frosch raised her paw, "Fro thinks so too!"

Minerva swerved around the guild members and plucked the sheet from Lector, she read over it. "It appears we have to go to the Heartfilia estate, oh god what does that man want us to do?"

Rufus sat down on the edge of a chair, "I can imagine any number of things, none of which my memory computes would be worth 250 million jewels."

Orga slammed a hand into his chest, "I'll sing because of our victory!" He grabbed a microphone from thin air then stated to sing.

Sting slammed his foot into his side, "NO SINGING! And we haven't won anything." He smirked and leaned on the back of a couch, "Not just yet."

_**At the train station, that night, on the last stop before the Heartfilia estate**_

The nine from Sabertooth who were going on the job were standing on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. When the train did arrive they went to the back of the train, where there was an extra large cabin where they were supposed to meet the three other guilds that were taking part. When they entered the room Rouge and Sting feel flat on their faces because of the motion sickness. "Sky Dragon: Troia." A ball of bluish light was cast over their heads and they began to feel better. They sprung back up and Sting started to spin in circles looking for the person who had done that, it turned out to be the little Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail. "Gomen!" She stood up gave him a light bow.

Rouge nodded at her, "Thank you." He went and sat down on one of the abandoned benches and the others from Sabertooth followed him.

Sting looked at Wendy in disgust. "What did you do that for?" He snarled. "What was it? Take it off!" She raised her hands and they shot white light at him and he felt sick again, as soon as her hands stopped glowing he fell straight to the ground with motion sickness.

Wendy pouted, "Should I cast it on him again?"

Minerva laughed and used her magic to move him to her feet, which she propped her feet on his back. "Don't bother with him. He should have just left it." She looked around the carriage. "So Tigers, Fairies, Pegasi and Scales work together?" She hmmed then closed her eyes in calm.

Cheria touched her temple, "Does anyone have the slightest clue as to what we are doing here?"

Sherry crossed her hands on her stomach, "And what job could possibly be worth giving each guild 250 million jewels each?"


	4. The Heartfilia estate

**The train ride would take to long for me to explain, and I am currently in no mood to write and think up of things that they could talk about on the train. So with Sherry's question in mind, let your imagination run free with the possibility of what they could have come up with. This chapter is in the third point of view and will go from Heartfilia estate to Izantec.**

* * *

**_Heartfilia estate_**

The group of Sabertooth, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus which totaled up to 39 mages for the request/job for the Heartfilia's all steeped off the train and when they walked out of the train station which was still a few miles from the estate, in reality it was about three yards from where the estate began, there was a few large cars with drivers waiting for them. They split up into groups of thirteen which meant most of Fairy Tail were in one car, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were able to all get into the second car, but that left all of Sabertooth with Laxus, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel all to get in the same car. As anyone could imagine it was not the most pleasant of rides to the estate, because while in the other cars there was talking and laughing, in this Saber-Fairy mix there were insults and silence, one or the other.

When they arrived at the estate, the servants took their bags to their rooms and sent them up to see Jude Heartfilia. When they entered his office, he was sitting behind his desk reading over a file. He looked up and smiled at them. "Hello. I'm Jude Heartfilia. Sabertooth, I am sorry about the Counsel, I never asked for them to send that letter." He set down four files on the desk. "This is the information on the job, task, or whatever you wish to call it. I... Can raise the reward if any of you see it fit to do so." He sat back, "Read over them, and tell me what you think. Ask questions if you must." He used his left hand to indicate the array of couches that were lining the walls at the bottom of the giant book cases.

Ooba moved first and lifted a file then spun her and Lamia Scale over to the side, and onto a few of the couches. Makarov moved forward and lifted two and tossed one to Master Bob as he walked past him, then he put one hand behind his back and continued to read as he walked over with Fairy Tail to another set of couches, Master Bob lead his group to the second last square of couches and they huddled around to read it. Jiemma snatched up the last file and bound over to a couch, which he sat in the middle of, the other eight from Sabertooth sat squashed on the other couches and waited for their turn to read over the file.

**_Izantec_**

Lord James stood on the balcony at the top of his castle in Jamestown, he looked down on the bustling town below him. It was midday and the sun was radiating heat and light quickly, it burnt the skin if you were not used to it like Lord James, his soldiers and all of the people in the land were able to stand it with only getting a tan, but the higher classes which stayed indoors all of the time were pale in skin colour and burnt in the sun quickly. "I do believe that the townsfolk have started to drag in the haul for winter?" A man wearing a long blue coat overcoat said, he was standing in the shadows beyond the door because he was one of the higher classes and did not want to be burnt. "As I understand they do so because last winter was so devastating and many became ill or died, and those who were ill were never able to return to work. Am I wrong?"

Lord James put his hand on the balcony edge absentmindedly as he turned to face the man, his green eyes sparkling in hilarity for the man. His red hair had been pinned up by a circular ivory trinket that had been given by a Native. "Yes, it appears that they are doing so." He looked back over the south of his city, in the distance he could see the ocean as well as the plains where the animals roam. "The hunters are getting some of the animal keepers to help track in the northern forest, some of them are also going to the western mountains to see if they can get any of the furry creatures for those in the older woman to make warm coats and blankets." He lifted his hand and cast a spell for rain over the east and south-east where the animals were kept. "I also gather that the healers have found a way to prevent people from catching Angel Blood." Angel Blood was a disease which the winter before and killed off many of those in the very north of Izantec. When it had reached Jamestown it was milder but still killed and crippled many more.

The man in the background shuffled his feet, "Yes, that's all and good." The door opened and a messenger arrived with a message for him, "Well it seems," He said as he finished reading the short note, "That Nathaniel Buccaro would like to request permission to order a few girls to his room in the next week or two after his fiance has left town for a fortnight."

Lord James turned around and looked at the man, "If he feels the need to then tell him he can." Lord James shook his head, "Men like him, I will never understand." The rain that was pouring down in the eastern areas of town were bringing happiness to the people, he could sense. He smiled to himself then walked back into his room. he was always happy when the people he abducted were happy and living well.

**_Heartfilia estate_**

When everyone had finished reading Jude walked over to stand in front of them, ready for them to talk and ask him questions. "So you want us to go across another country, then across the sea and then pick up ten kids and bring them back here? And you'll give us 250 million just for that?" Sting asked when no one said anything.

Jude nodded his head, "It seems like I'm being fooled if you put it that way," He pointed at the file in the blondes hand, "But if you have read that you will see it is harder than that. Lord James and his royal guard and military are a lot more advanced than Wizards. They can use their magic without getting exhausted. Lord James himself is a Warlord, he is more powerful than most of you combined I expect." He smiled at the ground, "These children are very dear to me, to most of my servants."

Jiemma leaned forward with one arm on his knee and the other tucked into his shirt. "And what about these children? The file said they were some type of creatures too. If they have powers they can escape themselves."

Ooba spun in circles with her hands above her head. "It also says that there is some spell on them that makes them like it in Izantec." She stopped and pointed at Jiemma, "They are dangerous so we will have to get them back without angering anyone."

Erza nodded, "Though I must agree with Jiemma, if they have powers can't they simply leave?" She had read the file and had no idea what a Pixie was, and the file had offered no further explanation apart from it is a rare skill.

Jude nodded his head, "While the power of a Pixie is interesting it is little beyond that, they are not exactly the most powerful of creatures." He looked at the ground for a second. "My research is not the best on it..." He looked to the bottom left corner of the wall. "Though from what I did find it shows that they are all similar on one side then different on the other."

Rufus tilted his head back and looked down his nose at the older man. "My memory tells me you are lying."

Hibiki closed down his archive. "All I could get was that the species of Pixies are very old, they are either a Dryad who controls the earth or a Nymph who controls water and there is an additional power that varies from person to person." He crossed his legs and leaned back, "But nothing other than that."

Jude looked at each of them, "That was all I gathered as well." He sat on the edge of a couch, "But Pixies are a subsection of Warlords, they have unlimited time on their powers. Each Dryad and Nymph controls a different section of the power." He rubbed his chin, "One Nymph may be able to create water but nothing else, another Nymph could change the direction water moves another Nymph may be able to change the state of water: gas, to liquid to solid ice." He looked out the window then back at them, "Same for Dryads, one may be able to grow food, a different Dryad could grow poisonous plants and another the size and shape." He straightened the lapel on his jacket, "The other power does in fact vary but I couldn't tell you out of the group of ten which was which, I apologize."


	5. Traveling

**I will skip out on the walking through the neighbor county, and just to them getting onto the boat and such. I feel awful for skipping out so much. But ah well, let's say it took them about two days. This is in Jiemma's point of view. I forgot Levy. HOW THE FUCK DID I FORGET LEVY!?**

* * *

As we stepped onto the boat I grumbled about having to share with the Fairies and those other ones. "Rufus." The red masked man looked over to me, "Go look through you memory. Something doesn't add up." Sting and Rouge stumbled to the other side of the ship with the three other Dragon Slayers who had motion sickness as I walked up to the main deck away from the normal mages. Master Bob sent some guy called Hibiki to help him with his Archive, then Makarov-fairy sent a Fairy called 'Levy' with her pile of books to help them because those books belonged to Heartfilia man.

Ooba spun up in front of me and waited for the other two to join us. Makarov-fairy took the wheel and drove us out, we were going pretty fast because those Sky Slayers Cheria-scale and Wendy-fairy had directed winds at the sails sending us flying. Master Bob phased through the banister then sat on it and fixed his... Dress. "So what do you think about this?"

Ooba stopped spinning, "Nothing about it adds up. 250 million for a rescue mission..." She switched hands and span with it. "And it's a multi-guild with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail... Four strong guilds with some of the strongest mages in Earthland."

Makarov-fairy nodded at the three at the front of the ship who were sitting on the floor surrounded by information. "Hopefully those three can discover something about it."

I grunted and turned towards them. A Saber, a Fairy and a Pegasus. What a combination. "The thing that we should be bothered about," I grunted, "Is that Heartfilia couldn't tell us how long it would take to complete the mission." It bothered me more than it maybe should have, my guild was being forced to go on a mission for who knows how long. "And why would the Counsel force Sabertooth to take part." The three other masters looked at me in shock, "Oh didn't you know? We were force by the Counsel to take part."

We left it at that then Master Bob and Ooba went down to their cabins to sleep, and I turned in a few minutes after them leaving only Makarov-fairy on the deck of the ship for the night. The next morning when I woke up the ship was going steady and looking out the porthole I could see calm waters, when I got up on deck I saw the three from yesterday had wondered back to the front of the ship to continue research.

Suddenly the boat lurched and we were going faster than even before. As it turned out, in an attempt to get there faster so they would not have to stay on the ship for too long that Natsu-fairy and Laxus-fairy were using their power to speed the boat up. Another Fairy was doing the same but with water. The result being added to the fast winds was making us go too fast. "What are you brats doing!?"

Natsu-fairy looked up at Makarov-fairy and smiled, "We're going to get there faster." He suddenly looked sick and threw up over the side but kept the speed on the boat. "See? isn't that it now?" Looking over to the front of the ship there was in fact a port and it was flying the flag of Izantec.

Levy-fairy shouted back, "Natsu! Slow down! We have to go slow." The four who had been speeding us along took their powers away and I for one was glad, getting there and back quickly would be a good idea, but the lurching speed we had been going at was unnerving and if we wanted to seem like we were visiting because of reasons like moving there coming at full steam ahead would not be a good idea, especially with his warning.

_Heartfilia was standing on the steps of his mansion as we got in the cars, "I think I should mention that there is something odd about Izantec," We all stopped and glared at him. He coughed. "There have been reports that whenever a mage, of any level in power, goes there, they return with no power or memories of who they once were." He backed up the stairs, "It would be wise to not show your power to the people or anyone there at all." He held the door and looked at us all, "And have a reason prepared as to why you're there."_

Somehow we had came to the conclusion that we were a family and that we were considering moving to Izantec because we had heard it was a nice place. So in condition we had to learn Concealment Magic to cover our marks without actually removing them. None of us even looked alike, so it would be interesting to see how it would play out.

After another hour at see drifting towards the port we spent time going over the story of where we were from and all our roles. Makarov-fairy and Ooba ended up married, with most of the Fairies and Scales as their grand kids and such. Master Bob was Makarov-fairies brother and the Pegasi were his children, his wife had passed away. I was Ooba's cousin with Sabertooth as my own children, Minerva was my daughter so nothing much wrong with that. Except the other ones. "So... We're just one big extended family all called Dreyer who are all quite content to just pack up and leave for some new country that we hear is nice and simple?" I do not like Fairies, but the disgust in the voice of that Gajeel-fairy was interesting. Apparently he was once a Phantom, along with that Juvia-fairy.

I grunted and looked at him. "Apparently..." We both scoffed and looked back at the others who were also trying to wrap their heads around it. "We don't have to act like a family, just like... We've known each other for a long time." It was a horrible idea and I did not like the sound of it, and apparently most of the others agreed with me as well. In specific quite a lot of the Fairies were apposed to the idea for one reason or another. Mainly they did not like each other as much as it would appear. Frienemies as it were.

Makarov-fairy was still at the helm watching for the port. "We're almost there, get your bags and remember, we are a family and we don't have a drop of magic in us!" The boat bumped against the harbor wall as he parked it, and in an attempt to look like family a few members from each guild jumped onto the wooden planks attached to land to tie the ship up. In the distance I could see a large castle, to my left I could see mountains and to my right there were grass and beyond that I could just make out forests in the north, like Heartfilia said.

A short man with a book came up to us with a young black boy, "And who are you? What is your purpose?" He stated and opened his book. He looked up at me and I flashed through our story again.

Sabertooth and the others watched me curiously to see would I stick with the plan. "I'm Jiemma Dreyer." I said through almost gritted teeth. "This is my extended family, we have an interesting in moving here. So we thought to look around for a bit before actually moving, we will be here for around a year." The others looked at me, if we could get this done in that time it would be bad, but I was just giving us time in case we needed more.

The others breathed a sign of relief and the man looked at me, "You will have to pay 10000 jewels to rent a spot here for a year seeing as you are new and don't appear to have much to trade." He smiled and held out a hand. "Don't worry, if you don't stay that long you can have the amount of money owed back." A few hands reached past me and put the money in the mans hand. "Good. Are any of you mages?"

Sting hefted his bag onto his shoulder. "No. None of us are." He shifted on his feet, the bastard never was a good liar. "Is there anywhere in town to stay the night? We'll be going to Jamestown in the morning." The short man pointed at a bar, there was a symbol with a bed on it. We all quickly took our bags and headed over to it.

We rented five rooms for the night with about eight people going into each room. they were comfortable rooms and it only cost us another 10000 jewels. Good for us that Heartfilia had given us 6 million jewels for expenses here, we would have to get jobs in Jamestown if we were to survive a year.


	6. Heading to Jamestown

**Well? How do you think they all feel? They all have to be called Dreyer like the Makarov and Laxus. xD I mean honestly, maybe Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale don't mind but you can bet your sweet bejebus that Sabertooth minds. I think Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen might actual love the idea though... This is in nobodies point of view. I.E. none of the people in the story.**

* * *

In the early morning all of the members of the Dreyer 'family' woke up and went downstairs with their luggage and had breakfast, the Exceeds had their own table and the five of them sat there eating the various foods that they likes. Pantherlily was having a kiwi that had been bought at the market from the fruit harvest in the north so it was ripe and juicy, there was no Earl Grey Tea so Carla had to settle for a local type, Happy was happy to eat a fish, Lector was eating a chocolate bar and Frosch ate a slice of watermelon.

The group had pushed a few benches together so they could talk over what to do. "We're here now, and we know they're in Jamestown someplace... " Eve trailed off and looked out the window where the local girls had spotted the men and were parading themselves in front of the window in rows every few minutes. "But how do we find them?"

Bixlow was depressed because he had to hid his souls in a box in his coat, and he was not allowed to wear the armor on his head. "Why don't we just go to Jamestown, and look around there?" He muttered sarcastically. Many at the table actually had to consider this idea before nodding their agreement, Bixlow scowled at them.

Rufus leaned on the table by folding his arms, "I think he means is that they are in Jamestown, so staying at a port miles away won't help us find them." Everyone around the table got a faint blush on their face before they smiled nervously at Rufus. Most of them were pleased that they were acting like a family so naturally. Except for Jiemma, he did not like it at all. And he did not miss an opportunity to point it out. "Shall we head out?" Rufus stood up and lifted his bag onto his shoulder.

The others followed suit and said goodbye to the woman who owned the place along with her husband. Once they left the building they saw the bustle of town, there were people leaving to go fishing, and others working in different places doing different things. As they walked out of town they noticed these metal poles dug into the ground every thirty feet away from each other on different sides of the road to Jamestown, they realized they had been in town too, and as soon as they got to Jamestown they would ask. "Hey..." Everyone looked at Lisanna, "Where are we staying in Izantec?"

"Hey," They looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes looking down at them from one of the poles. She had her left ankle looped in a padded strap at the top then that the other one balance so she was standing horizontal with her wrapped in blue cloth legs apart like a sideways 'V'. Looking at the other poles they saw girls and boys in a similar position doing different things. "You need a place to stay?" They nodded at her, "There's this house near where me and my friends live, the family that lived there died a few months ago and no one has got it. It's only around 500 jewel a month to rent, and if you get a job you can work out prices and things." She smiled down at them, "It's just about big enough for all of you, I'd say."

Jura frowned at her, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Well how do we get there? And how would we rent it out?" The girl bent backwards and lifted a pen and pad of paper from the top of her post then started to write on it, she ripped it off and tucked in under her chin above her yellow shirt then wrote on another piece of paper and ripped it off. She folded the first piece of paper and dropped it for them.

Once it had been picked up she smiled. "Directions to get to the house." She lifted a wooden peg from a red pouch on her black belt and clipped the piece of paper into it. She whistled and a boy on the next post looked up, "To Buba Naz! Fourth avenue!" She shouted, many of the others further along the way looked up to her, she threw the clip to the next boy and he caught it, repeated her words then passed it on. She looked down at the group below. "That's how you find Buba Naz, just go to the place I said and you'll see her waiting outside with a key." She tucked the pen and paper into her belt instead of onto the pole. "We're the town messengers, instead of running around the streets or putting things in the post you just get us to send messages and even parcels, but we change posts each day. We get a list of places every month for each day, so it's always an interesting job." She winked at them, "People forget we exist unless they need a message delivered so we know all the town gossip. I'm Maria just so you know, and people call me Claw."

She closed her eyes and they continued on their way down the path, they lost track of the message because it was travailing so fast. When they got closer to the town they heard the racket that came with a live and bustling city and the Slayers all had to cover their ears for a moment. They saw the plains where animals were found and saw a ring where a load of people were standing in a circle talking and cheering. "What's going on over there?" Natsu said once he uncovered his ears.

Sting stood beside him, "Don't know, but I'm finding out first!" He took off across the fields with Natsu and Gajeel took off after him. Then everyone was forced to go because they had gone and they had to stay together until they knew their way around the town. Once they had made their way there the people had made a space for them to see what was going on. There was a wild stallion in the middle of the paddock, he had a light brown coat and a black mane and tail. On him was another blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, she was wearing blue shorts, a brown pair of boots that were a bit to big and a long sleeved grey shirt, there was a yellow bandanna wrapped around her neck. She was riding him bareback and he was bucking.

In the paddock was a black haired man with red eyes who looked a little like Rouge, he had a pair of baggy green trousers and a brown shirt, he was holding a rope that he spun over his head, there was a circle made in it: a lasue rope. "He's Philip, but we call 'im Phil." They looked over in surprise at boy no older than 15 with a cap on his head and a large strawberry birthmark on his face. "'At girl on da horse is Lucy, or Lulu." He nodded at a girl with brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a pair of black boots that looked like they were just leather wrapped around her feet and calves, she was wearing tight black trousers and a loose green shirt that came to her mid-thigh. "An' she's Malory, people call 'er Shadow cause she's _real_ quiet." The girl, Malory, was holding a long white whip with a red ribbon on the end, every now and then she would crack the whip causing the horse to move back into the middle of the paddock. "Them an' their friends are famous round 'is 'ere city."

Lyon leaned on the fence beside the boy, "So they do this every day? How does that pay for anything? We hear you barter things."

The boy shook his head, "Nah, dey don't always do this. But da horses once dey're broke dey can work da fields, and dey looks after da other animals too. Meaning dat people get food. So at's how dey do it." He took his cap off and scratched his shaved head. "Tomorrow I fink Lulu an Shadow, along with Vile an Flash will go up to da mountains t' help da hunters. See cause dey do different jobs round da city, dey deal with animals mainly. Tracking sometime. Hunting another." He put his cap back on, "Oh Vile's really Rowen, I like 'im. Flash is Kelly. She works wif Vile in da food fields." He made a 'fsch' sound by sucking on his teeth. "Dey do tracking sometimes too, and da four of dem usually work as a team."

Someone coughed and the group of around 40 turned and saw a few guards behind them, "Are you the Dreyer family?" They nodded, "King James would like to see you." Laxus was about to protest when the guard who had spoken held up a hand, "Shadow!" There was a crack of a whip then someone at the fence gave a feminine grunt. "They are renting the house down from where you live, the one the Piason's lived in, collect the money for rent off them then go to Buba Naz and pay, they'll be back later to put their bags down. Go now, and as quick as you can." He nodded at whoever was leaning there.

Looking back they saw the brown haired girl leaning against a post with her hand out. "500 jewel." Came her soft voice. Erza, who was closest, took the money out of her pocket and handed it to her. "I'll wait for you to come back." She jumped the fence and started off at light jog but quickly sped up. The thing that scared the Slayers was when she was passing through them they heard her take a deep breath, like she was smelling something.

"Off we go." They followed after the guard into the city. They saw many people giving them looks, "Don't you worry." They looked at the man, "Lord James is a kind man," The guard had scars on his face and he was holding a pole with a few bells on the top. "He is just calling you because he wants to sort out the jobs for you. And ask a few questions seeing as you want to move here." The man gave them a smile then looked back to where he was walking, it did not take them long to reach the castle gates.


	7. Home

**Dun dun dun. So word does really travel fast in the world of Izantec, it is a large world with a tight knit community of kidnapped people. This will be in Shadow's (a.k.a. Malory's) point of view. I'll skip out on them meeting King James and just have it that they tell the group what their jobs are and stuffs.**

* * *

"Shadow!" I cracked my whip and looked back to see Belest, one of the head guards of the court. I grunted and leaned on the fence and looked over the large group of people standing around the fence. All of them strangers to me. "They are renting the house down from where you live, the one the Piason's lived in, collect the money for rent off them then go to Buba Naz and pay, they'll be back later to put their bags down. Go now, and as quick as you can." He nodded his head at me. I was shocked, they must really be new because no one wanted to stay there. It was a big house, and no doubt they would all fit in. I mean at one point it had been a barn.

I held my hand out as just before they turned around. "500 jewels." Apparently they heard me loud and clear because some girl in armor with scarlet hair pulled the money out of her pocket and placed it in my hand. "I'll wait for you to come back." I braced myself then jumped over the fence, as I passed through the group I took a deep breath and was slightly startled to find they were all mages. I took off at a jog as soon as I got to the edge of the group but sped up to a run as I kept going, building up momentum. Using my power to guide me even quicker.

When I reached the house where the Piason's had lived Buba Naz was standing outside looking as sour as she ever did. Although she was kind. "Where are these Dreyer's, Shadow?" Everyone around the town knew me as Shadow, even the King in informal situations. "I got a message from Claw saying that they would meet me here." She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at me. I held out the jewels to her and she counted them. "I hope you're not paying, Shadow."

I rolled my eyes at her. "No. They gave them to me." I jerked my head in the direction of the castle. "King wanted to see them." She nodded her head and passed me the key. "I'll be in there if you need me." I took the bronze key out of her hands and fitted it into the lock, I turned the key in the rusty lock and it popped off and in my hand, I took it out of the bolted door and opened the door to reveal why I would be there. I closed the door behind me and put the key on the hook beside the door, looking over the room I saw the second floor, it was just a large wooden floor with stalls made in it, each stall had a curtain that closed it off at the front. It was like that on both sides with a wide plank between where the stairs and ladder was. Across from where I was there stood a large stone fire place that had not been used in months, there was a long table and chairs. Over each window was a curtain, I quickly walked around and drew all the curtains. I walked outside and whistled to the messenger above the house, "Get Claw, Professor and Vile here quickly." I walked inside and did not bother to check did he get it, we were well know around town.

I walked to the fire place, there was still some wood on the hearth so I lit it, then went to my house and got a bucket and a few things to clean with. When I got back the three were waiting for me outside the house. "What you call us here for Shadow?" I budged through the door and set the things down on the floor.

Maria smiled, "So I'm guessing that group got the house."

I nodded, "They're with Lord now." I threw a few things at each of them. Then thought about it and pointed at the key on the wall. "Make more keys, Claw. One between 40 might be too little."

Micky looked at me then rolled his eyes. I did my best not to smile, I lifted a duster and my feet slowly left the ground. "Not a good idea Shadow..." I looked at him then the curtains. "So you closed the curtains!" There was a click and we turned to see Maria had closed and locked to door. "Okay, proceed." I zipped up to the roof and started to dust the cobwebs away, having the ability to fly came in handy every now and then.

Micky used his Nymph power of creating water to fill the buckets and to wash the mattresses through. Maria was content enough to just make the keys, then to assist in the washing of the house. It was a big house, with 40 stalls on the top floor, two rows of twenty on each side, the downstairs was then a huge size, and looked bare without people or any furnishings. Rowen rushed about town getting things like dishware and pottery for the house, as well as duvets for the beds. It would cost the people a few weeks work to us, but I am sure they would not mind that, seeing as there are 40 of them. They should be able to pay for everything they need. When he got back Rowen changed the shape of the weeds in the stone ground so that it was like a moss and weed carpet over the floor. It was quite pleasant under your feet, he had done the same in our house.

We worked until sundown in their house, it probably would have taken them that long to take to King James, and to find out whatever jobs they had. I would expect that my other friends would come through the doors soon, even though it was not our house. "What do you know about the people? Claw? Shadow?"

Maria shrugged at Rowen's question. "They're all mages." I said as I landed on the ground. They looked at me, "I could smell it." Like their 'Dragon Slayers', Pixies as we are called have acute senses. Even more so than them, so I could indeed smell their magic even if they hid it. "I'm sure of it."

Micky frowned and jumped down to the ground and inspected the keys. "What business could they have here?" I never got the chance to answer him because at that moment the group of people came through the door, luckily Maria at that point had finished making the keys and none of us were doing anything that could jeopardize us. It is not a good thing to have magic in Izantec, because if you do you tend to go missing. "Ah you must be the Dreyer family. I'm Micky, call me Professor." He ran his hand through his red hair and looked at me with blue eyes.

Rowen bobbed his blonde head and locked pink eyes with Maria's, they were twins you see. "I'm Rowen, they call me Vile."

Maria grinned, "I'm still Claw, and I'm guessing you've met Shadow." I gave them a wave. "I hope none of you mind, but we cleaned up a bit in here."

Micky laughed, "Yes, we also got you some things like duvets, cooking utensils, pottery... That sort of thing." He smiled at them, "You're going to have to pay us back for those." He gave a dazzling smile and Rowen and Maria slammed their heads on the table while I just looked at him. "What? They do have to pay us back. They're lucky I'm not charging them for the keys."

At their mention I pointed to the pile of metal on the table. "We had a blacksmith make copies of the key, so you could all have one with you at work or where ever you go." I tossed them out in handfuls and they all caught one. Maria closed the door behind them. "As visiting mages," They looked at me in shock, "I hope you know never use your magic in public."

They nodded, a short old man nodded. "I guess we couldn't fool everyone." The door then opened and Lucy, Philip, Conrad, Sean, Jackalin and Kelly fell through. "And who are they?"

Sean looked at them, "Dreyer family. I'm Sean, or Machine." His purple eyes and brown hair startled some of them, he pointed at our blue eyed and dirty blonde beauty Jackalin. "Jackalin, or Jackie." He pointed at Lucy and Philip, "Lulu and Phil." Then at Conrad who could not keep his black eyes off a young white haired girl. "Conrad the Connie." Conrad scowled at that then Sean pointed at Kelly whose all over brown look, brown hair and eyes, had captured Rowen's gaze. "Kelly, call her Flash."

The short old man nodded, "Alright," Philip closed the door then winked at me. I rolled my eyes and was thankful that my tan hid the faint blush that rose to my cheeks. "I am Makarov, and these are my friends." He then went on to explain each person. "We were sent here by Jude Heartfilia," He glanced around at us all, most of us were standing while they sat at the table. "To fetch ten people who sound an awful lot like you."

Micky nodded, "We can't go back," We looked at him in warning. "Oh shut up." We gave him another look. "Don't say a word then. It's nearing the middle of Summer. We have work to do. Maybe after Winter is gone and past we could leave... But we like it here."


	8. Day at work

**This is getting interesting... So... According to Micky they don't want to go back home. None of them! This will be in Laxus point of view.**

* * *

Micky, who called himself Professor like a lunatic, looked up at the roof, he looked like he was thinking, "Not many people here want to go back." I narrowed my eyes at him as he said that, it did not seem right. "A lot of them were traumatized by what happened, because they were so young at the time. King wasn't there when they were taken, but he was there to save them. Even though he was the one who organised it all." That made sense, I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair, it was made of wood, and it had been used a lot so was smooth. "King convinced them that he was saving them from magic, that mages were evil. The older ones spent a few years setting things up, this includes the elders who you see around sometimes." Magic is evil? Sometimes, that is true. "We don't have a god, but worship the land and nature in some weird way. We can explain it to you later. We believe that nature and other things are deities. King and his men back that up with their powers."

I listened to someone jump up and down, I looked and saw the youngest of the group, Kelly or something, she had jumped onto the back of that Lucy girl. "Yeah, Shadow said that Belest took you to King to get jobs." She grinned at us from the head of the table on Lucy's back. "What jobs did you all get?"

I had to hold back a growl, as did the others, most of us were split up with people from other guilds. And we did not like it, but I smirked to myself because while we were here they all had to be under my surname. "Ooba, Bob, Jiemma and myself are in storage." That guy Micky nodded his head then pointed to himself, "Oh? Professor are you in storage?" Old Man sure talks a lot. Micky again nodded his head. "Eh... Jura, Sting, Rouge, Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Bixlow and Gajeel are hunters," I watched the big guy brown hair raise his hand, Sean or something. "Lyon, Rufus, Lily," I glanced at the black Exceed, he seemed proud of himself for getting a job. Arrogant. "And Erza will be tracking with them." Lucy, Malory, Rowen and Kelly raised their hands. None of them impressed me so far, and to think I would have to work with them tomorrow. "Cheria, Hibiki, Wendy and Freed are bakers." Only Conrad nodded or moved, "Sherry and Mirajane are barkeeps. Lisanna a waitress." Again only Conrad. It would appear the others all did the heavy lifting around here. "Toby is with animals." Lucy, Philip and Malory nodded. "Yuka, Jenny, Minerva, Evergreen and Juvia will work in the different mills." Jackalin and Kelly nodded to each other. "Ichiya, Ren and Eve will go with the gatherers."

Micky looked up, "They'll probably be heading out with Tubs."

Old Man nodded, "Yes, that's what James said." The group at the end of the table snapped their heads up. "Do we call him 'King'?" They nodded slowly. "Curious. Lector, Frosch, Happy and Carla stay home as pets. Orga, Dobengal and Elfman will be working the harvest and fields. King said something about a Slim?"

Jackalin nodded, "Aye, Slim's had a few of the men die last winter, what with Angel Blood an' all." I frowned at her, as did many. "Angel Blood... The Plague?" Oh great, another thing that bastard Heartfilia forgot to mention. A flipping plague in the winter. "Most of Slim's men died in it last winter, cause something happened to the animals that made them stop growing, cows stopping giving milk... Chickens with no eggs." She shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Angel Blood comes ever winter, kills only maybe one or two in the city, a few dozen in the country side. Last year was bad... Most blame it on the Natives... The people King took over from. They think they used some type of voodoo on us. But Angel Blood effects them too, just less because they lived with it all their lives."

Conrad nodded, "It's called Angel Blood because of the veins in your back, they turn goldish and you can see it through skin, it is in the shape of wings." He scratched his chin then glanced at us all. "It is spread through the air, and blood contact." He pouted, "It really is horrible, you can get over it sure, but that takes special medicine. That's why we're famous around the place." This is not going to be good. He pointed at Malory, "Our very own Shadow found it! As well as Lulu and Machine!" Lucy and Sean gave a nod but, and I had to laugh, Malory just stood there looking at him blankly until he grabbed her and forced her to bow. "But there are other reasons for our fame as well..." He muttered, I saw the other Slayers eye him curiously, because he had whispered it.

She pushed him off, "Ow." I lost it and just started to laugh. When I calmed down a bit they were all looking at me, having around sixty people just staring at you is kind of funny too. Malory just kept blinking. "I'm sorry, what?" She leaned on the table, her green shirt bunched up on her shoulders. The green eyes she stared at me with were curious, and made me shut up.

Freed drew his sword and pointed it at her, "What are you doing!?"

I saw Juvia standing behind Gray, who was also watching Malory. "Gray-sama!? Love rival!" My faced pulled back as Juvia shot water at Malory, but it was met head on with a blast of fire. "Eh?" When all the steam cleared it showed Jackalin holding a hand in front of Malory.

Natsu stood up, "Cool! I want to eat your flames!" He jumped at her but Sean caught him as he almost hit her then sent him flying with a punch. "Eehhh!?" He screamed, I winced because he did it right in front of me.

Micky sighed, the bastard seemed to be contemplating about something. "Jackalin's is a Pixie, as are we all, like Jude will have told you. Her secondary power is fire. Sean's is strength." He smiled, but it seemed forced. "Jackie's a Dryad, she talks to them. Likes guides. Machine is a Nymph and controls water life." He crossed his arms and leaned back like me, but against the wall. "You'll just have to wait and see what our powers are." He jumped up from his seat and walked out the door, I fiddled the key in my hands. It did not look like it had been forged, in fact it was impossible to have all of these forged in an hour or so, was it not?

The others all followed him out the door, Maria stopped and looked back. "It would be best if you did not think about it Laxus." With that she walked out the door, I frowned and flushed slightly. How the fuck could she know what I was thinking about? I shrugged at the others, but I would not blame them if they did not believe me.

**_~ next morning_**

I grunted because someone dumped water on my head, I saw Rowen standing at the end of my bed with a bucket, "You're a hunter, we're heading out now. So up!" I heard eleven more grunts coming one after the other, I grabbed my coat as I walked out of my stall. When I did I guess I must have been the first up, because only Lucy, Rowen, Sean and Kelly were downstairs. I stopped at the ladder and froze when I saw Malory jump down from the place outside Sting's room where a blast of light followed her. That must be over ten meters and she jumped it like it was nothing. "Ya coming or not Laxus?" Rowen called, I turned and climbed down the ladder a few rungs at a time.

The other twelve that were coming with us slowly came out of their rooms, the door was open and Lucy was leaning in it. Watching the sunrise. "It's too early!" I think we all flinched a little at Natsu as he screamed, but those others... Not Lucy, but the other four flinched more than the Dragon Slayers, Rufus seemed to notice as well. "Luce! Where are we going?"

Said girl pointed at herself, "Lulu or Lucy, not Luce." She pushed the door open fully. "We're going to the mountains. Clothing mill wants more fur so we're going to get a few bears and things." Mountains? Those big snow covered things? "I know that there is a lot of snow on it, trees and boulders too, but you should get used to it soon. And remember," She looked each of us in the eye, "None of you have magic."

We nodded and followed her out of the door, leaving most of the others to wake up or be woken up later. "You saw it too, yes?" I saw Rufus step in beside me, "Their flinching, it was more that any Dragon Slayer I have seen. My memory tells me there is something odd there."

I grunted, "Yeah, but I doubt they'd tell us." I felt a stone hit my head, looking up I saw Maria, she smirked then closed her eyes. "Who does that? Huh?" I looked around and saw all the messengers were up and on their places.

"This the new group, Lulu?" Up ahead was an older man with a bunch of other people around him, they all held weapons of different sorts. "Don't look like much, do t'ay?" Lucy shrugged and picked up a dagger and slipped it next to her whip. "Well, let's go." He threw swords and spears at us, as well as nets. Rufus, Pantherlily, Lyon and Erza did not catch any, but let it land at their feet. "What's tis? Got a few duds do we? An' a cat?" He pointed at Pantherlily.

Malory picked up the sword at Rufus's feet, "Trackers, not duds. And cats have amazing senses." She clipped the sword onto some weird belt, then threaded herself through it so it was on her back. What the hell? "Now let's go. If we don't get them today we have to back up tomorrow." I grunted slightly at the authority she seemed to have over everyone, that fact seemed to stand for the other nine as well.


	9. Tracking

**So I wonder what this other reason that the group are famous for is, Lady Red is very secretive. So it's a week or two away from the end of the harvest and the autumn equinox... I wonder... Shall we find out soon? This is in the point of view of nobody...**

* * *

"Now let's go. If we don't get them today we have to go back up tomorrow." Malory shook the snow from her shoulders and pulled up the hood on her over shoulder cloak so it covered the area directly around her face. She smiled lightly at the older man who was still glaring at the new people, mainly Erza, Rufus and Pantherlily who were still standing there. "Jim." The older man looked at her, she shook her head at him. "They are our friends, treat them wisely." His eyes widened like saucers and he smiled tightly at the group.

"Very well." He picked up a bag and turned to his men, "Alright people, the new ones are friends of Shadow, Vile, Lulu, Machine and Flash. You know what that means," The men all nodded, "Right, move out!" They all picked up multiple bags and weapons before moving on along the snowy path. Jim turned to face them. "New people, you go with them one way, and make sure you don't screw up. We will go another way." With that he followed his own group.

Lucy tightened the strap on her coat then started to walk on piece of snow that looked slightly indented into the ground under some of the snow clad trees, Rowen carefully matched her steps so it looked like there was only one set of footprints. "Well c'mon!" Kelly said as she jumped after them, again in step. "Don't make any other foot marks!" She giggled then put her fingers to her lips, "And remember to speak quietly. The animals may hear."

After a while of walking they came to a hundred or so foot wall of snow, there were animals prints up the sides where the creatures that they were following had climbed it. There were two tall pine trees slightly across from each other were pressed up against the side. The group fanned out to the sides, not caring about tracks anymore. "Well, how are we supposed to get all the way up there?" Sting said, arching his head back to look at the top.

"Easy." Sean pulled a long coil of rope from himself and passed it to Malory who tucked it over her head, one side on her shoulder the other under the opposite arm. Malory took two big steps backwards then sprinted forward then used Bixlow and Laxus to propel herself halfway up one tree, quickly after she bounced to the second and jumped over the top of the snow bank. Seconds later the rope was let down, two strands of it dangled around the base of the glacier. "We get up like that." Lucy tied both rope ends to a plank and stood on it, "I go up first, then only a few at a time until we're all up. Cause Shadow and I are only so strong." He stood on the board and Lucy stepped off, "See you all in a minute." He tugged the rope and the whole contraption sped to the top.

When it finally came down Lucy and Kelly made them all get on at the same time then pulled the ropes which caused it to lurch upwards again, when it got to the top it showed another place just like down below, near the edge was a rock and there by that rock were Malory and Sean, pulling on the rope that was pulling them all upwards. "I thought you said you couldn't get us all up here." Lyon commented before they released the rope that let it fall to the ground for the other few.

"We're not all up here." Sean said as they both tugged on the rope again and shuffled backwards in the snow, when Lucy, Rowen and Kelly stepped off the platform they started to take it apart. "Now we are." He grinned at them which caused Natsu to flame out, and start shouting about him being mean but was hit with the butt of a sword as Malory walked past him.

"What was that for!?" He screamed, Malory looked back at him then grabbed his scarf and used it to tie his arms behind his back and to gag him. He started to squirm and sprout fire to try and get free but was buried under a pile of snow when Lucy pushed him down into the deep snow beneath their feet. He managed to drag himself out and spout more fire. He stopped when he saw Lucy standing above him with a glowing yellow hand, she touched his forehead and he passed out.

"He talks too much." Lucy said as she walked after Malory who was crouching by a tree, "What you got there Shadow?" Malory traced her fingers along three diagonal slash marks, Lucy did the same as her. "There's a Draag'n following the Leoks?" She sat back on her heel before standing up, "Well this mission just got harder." She spun on her foot sending up a spray of snow to face the confused people before pointed a finger at them and putting the other hand on her hip. "Listen up, Leoks are _our_ prey. They are large creatures about twice the size of cows, they are extremely fluffy and good for making clothes in the winter. The meat on them is very good as well as it lasts a long time. Leoks are stupid, but they are fast, and they are strong. They attack and travel in herds so it makes it harder to catch more than one. It is easier when the order is for only one because we can pick on the weakest who will have fallen behind. Unfortunately our order is for three. Jim and his group should be able to catch one. So we have to get two." She pointed at the marks on the tree, "This will be harder as we have to kill two Leoks and a Draag'n. Draag'n's are a little like wolves in looks and size. They are vicious and exceedingly strong. Unlike what they usually prey on, Draag'n's are smart and adapt fast. So it you were to kill it, kill it fast. Nasty creatures who prey on anything, we need to kill it. Should get a good price in the market, and with it Professor should cut your debt to us in half. That is if you think you can handle it."

Gray snorted, "Of course we ca-" He was cut of by a loud roar and they turned to see a scaled dog that was growling, it had a large spoon shaped tail and long teeth and claws. "Nani!?" He shouted as it charged forward.

Lucy grabbed the sword from Malory's back, Malory was still crouched beside the tree. Lucy jumped forward and slashed its legs as it tried to pass, causing it to shrink backwards. "It's the Draag'n!" She jumped back so she was touching the ground beside Jura and Rufus, "And it's about five years old, that's the stage they are most powerful."

The Draag'n dug its tail into the snow then threw it at the group, the snow dissipated and turned into steam before it hit them. Another few piles of snow were thrown their way all turning to steam, "Is that you Gray? Lyon? Natsu? Any of ya?" Sting said as he leaned against a tree in panic. The Draag'n let out another scream then dug into the snow and disappeared just as fast. The snow suddenly became clear ice and they could see the Draag'n under the ice struggling. "Seriously! How is this happening!?"

Sting was suddenly frozen himself, "I thought we told you all to be quite." Came a soft voice from near the tree line, "It disturbs the animals." Malory looked at the Draag'n, "It'll get out soon. Remember, no magic." She put her hand on the ground and it turned to water. She jumped up into the tree and released Sting from the ice prison. She giggled slightly then lay back against the tree, and closed her eyes. "And make it quick, the Leoks are getting farther away each second." She clicked her fingers and they were all standing on snow again. Sean, Lucy and Kelly followed her lead and jumped into the trees.

Erza pointed at the Draag'n which was walking back and forth, its breathe leaving mist in the air. "You expect us to kill that without magic?" Malory smiled and nodded without opening her eyes. Lucy tossed the sword to Erza and smiled. "I may be able to do more, now that I have a sword." She swung it behind her and charged at the Draag'n, she managed to slice off its tail, but it just grew back. "Eh?" She managed to jump back before it hit her.

"Regeneration." Kelly said, "It's one of the ways King keeps people under the impression that magic is evil. He gave some creatures who didn't take to us well powers like instant regeneration to help them you know... Ruin peoples faith." She shuddered, "It does not always go the best... It can end up with some funky looking creatures. But the Draag'n always took well to it. There were many other things given to them... Draag'n's got regeneration and strength." She grinned at them, "Good luck!"

Gajeel pointed at it, "You want us to do that by ourselves!?"

Lucy looked at him, she was lying on her front with her arms dangling either side of the tree branch, "Problem?"

Laxus put his hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Just think of it as a test, can't be too hard, can it?"

Sean laughed, "Yes it can!"

The Draag'n jumped on Sting and Rouge, causing them to pass out, then he did the same to Lyon, Rufus, Erza and Pantherlily. The others all scarpered back to nearer the edge of the snow bank, Gray pushed them forward a bit. "Don't do much good to fall to our deaths."


End file.
